The present invention relates generally to the field of awnings and more particularly to the field of attaching an awning to a building, or some other suitable structure, in a watertight manner.
Awning assemblies are considered well-known. One type of awning assembly comprises an awning frame to which an awning cover is attached. The awning cover is attached directly to the awning frame by clips or staples. The awning frames are constructed from elongated framing tubes that define elongated stapling channels. The framing tubes are interconnected to define the awning frame. The fabric cover is often constructed from pieces of fabric, such as polyester or acrylic, that are extended between and stapled into the stapling channels of the framing tubes. Once fabric is stapled into a stapling channel, it is common for a PVC bead to be driven into the stapling channel. Once an awning assembly is constructed, it is often attached to the exterior wall of a building by attaching one of the framing tubes at the upper-most edge of the awning assembly to the wall of the building. Often framing tubes at the lower edge and framing tubes between the upper and lower edges are also attached to the exterior wall of the building.
Awnings function as decoration. Awnings also often function as shelters from the weather. Thus, it is often desirable or necessary to caulk between an awning and the wall to which it is connected in an effort to preclude the flow of water between the awning and the wall. Caulking is typically carried out by spreading uncured caulking material, such as silicon, at the interface between the awning assembly and the building, and allowing the caulking material to cure. Such caulking has its disadvantages.
The disadvantages of caulking include the fact that caulking typically provides only a temporary watertight seal. To maintain a watertight seal with caulking it is often necessary to reapply the caulking on a regular basis. This is, of course, time consuming and therefore expensive. Furthermore, caulking can be messy and difficult to apply. Additionally, many awnings are positioned such that they are difficult to reach, whereby caulking them can be dangerous.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a product that solves these and other related, and unrelated, problems.